


lay me down

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [129]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, everyone dies, no seriously i mean it no happy endings, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it becomes <i>necessary</i>, Hardison can be just as much of a monster as <i>any</i> of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> Title: lay me down  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic, utterly depressing  
> Pairings: implied pre-Parker/Hardison/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Point of view: third  
> Wordcount: 465  
> Prompt: Hardison (/or& Eliot /or& Parker); when it becomes _necessary_ , Hardison can be just as much of a monster as _any_ of them.

Parker has been missing for three days. Eliot is in a coma. Nate crawled back into the bottle and Sophie is calling on favor after favor, none of which have panned out. Parker vanished into smoke, and no one knows what happened before Eliot was found, head broken open.

Alec has sunk himself deep into his connections, spreading himself across the entire network, and _there is nothing_. He can't find Parker, can't heal Eliot, can't help Sophie. Doesn't want to help Nate, since it was his fucking plan that blew all to hell, and Parker is missing. Eliot is dying.

Nate's broken, and Sophie's crying.

And then, _there_. One tiny mistake made by the people who took Parker, who shattered Eliot.

(Eliot got worse today, and Parker's been gone for nearly two weeks.)

Alec doesn't call Sophie, doesn't tell Nate. He visits Eliot in the hospital one final time.

(Parker's body will be identified by Sophie, using a cover Alec made a year ago. Sophie is Parker's older sister. She will cling to the officer who leads her back, sobbing like she never has for any con. This isn't a con. This is real.)

"I'm sorry," Alec whispers to Eliot, one palm on Eliot's hand, gently clutching his fingers. He presses a soft kiss to Eliot's forehead. So much he should have said, stagnating in his throat, never to be heard now. So much he never told Eliot, won't get the chance to tell Parker.

"You rest now," he tells Eliot. "My turn. I got this."

(Eliot dies without ever waking. Sophie claims the body. Nate drinks himself to death the following year.)

Alec once again sinks into his computer, determined to utterly destroy the men who killed Parker and Eliot, who will kill Nate soon enough, and money goes missing, messages are lost, covers are broken, and the government called in. The organization that defeated them falls within a month's time of Alec learning the leader's name. The leader lasts a day after that.

And Alec goes to the pretty spot Sophie picked, where Eliot and Parker rest under different names. Nate will join them in less than a year. Sophie never will because no one else will be left who knows that she should.

It would be easy for Alec to kill himself, join them here.

But Parker is laughing and Eliot scowling, and he knows they don't want him to, not yet.

(Half a decade later, when Alec is caught and killed because no team has ever been as good as the one that was his family, Sophie drops a con in the middle and claims his body and places him next to Parker.

When she dies in a hit seven years after that, no one claims her body and no one knows her name.)


End file.
